The Youngest Ditectiv Ajensee in Town
by CutelittleMouseygirl
Summary: This is about the Chaotix when they were kids... Charmy is an annoying toddler, Espio is a ninja-wannabe and Vector is an orphan out to get enough money to buy the older kids ice cream before they take their box/HQ back.
1. Chapter 1

The little chameleon sighed and looked outside where there were other kids that he didn't know playing. _It's hard to be the new-kid-on-the-block_ he thought, looking at a picture of a family of chameleons. In the middle row, there was a five-year-old girl. She was supporting a toddler who was holding a toy ninja sword. _I wish that Dad were still around_ the boy thought.

"Espio! Come down here, your piano teacher is here!" came a familiar voice.

"Coming, Mom!" Espio yelled back. _Sure, like I want piano lessons_ he thought, rolling his golden eyes.

"So, you're my new student eh?" the piano teacher who also ran the local orphanage.

"Yeah… I don't want piano lessons." Espio said, sitting at the piano.

"Well then why did your mother sign you up?" the teacher wondered.

"It's prob'ly 'cause she doesn't want me to be like Dad."

"And your father was…?"

"A ninja! I wanna be one when I grow up!"

Later, after Espio's piano lesson, he went outside where he heard two voices squabbling. One was a toddler's high tripping-over-ls-rs-and-other-letters voice. The other was a deeper; 10-year-old's voice that had sort of an odd sound that Espio couldn't place.

"OWW! Charmy, that doesn't go there!"

"Weawy? I tot it goeded der."

"NO! THAT IS MY FOOT!!!"

"Oopsy! Sorwee, Vedor."

"Never mind that! Put this _there_!"

"Otay… Vedor?"

"Yeah?"

"Wooky at the 'izrd!"

It was at this point that Espio realized that the kids could see him. He immediately turned the same barky-brownish-black as the tree he was leaning against. Espio also noticed that the toddler was a bee that was holding an over-sized teddy-chao and the ten-year-old was a crocodile who wore old headphones that weren't even plugged into anything. The young chameleon saw a sign that said "Chaotix ditectiv ajensee" over a club-house that looked pretty old [for those of you who want to know what this looks like, imagine a cardboard version of the Chaotix HQ] and at the bottom it said "We work for $1 + expensez."

"Hey you guys… are you the "Chaotix detectives?" Espio wondered, walking over to the toddler and ten-year-old.

"Yup! What's you'r case?" the crocodile wondered running over.

"Well… I was wondering if you're hiring?" the chameleon asked, nervous; that croc-kid had sharp teeth.

The bee boy flew over to Espio with a paper.

"Hewer you gots ta wite 'tuff!" he said, holding up a pen.

Espio looked at the paper and saw that it said "what you want to be when you grow up" under which he wrote "Spy, ninja, smart guy in something." The next line said "naym and speesheez". Espio figured that this meant "Name and Species" so, he wrote Espio, Chameleon." Then he handed the form back to the bee.

"Oooo! You wants ta are nija?" the bee wondered excitedly.

"Yeah, just like my Dad was." Espio replied

"Hmm… okay you can work with us… my name's Vector and this is Charmy… Welcome to the Chaotix!" the croc-boy said.

The world's funniest detective agency is born!

**Just tell me if you want me to write more chapters about the "kid Chaotixs'" adventures and misadventures.**


	2. Sonic's Ice Cream money: Case 1

**Well… you wanted it, so here it is! **

**By the way…umm… Shadow, you say it!**

**Shadow: No.**

**Me: Say it and you get a bazooka.**

**Shadow: [eyes widen] CutelittleMouseygirldosen'towntheChaotixorme. ShedoesownEspio'smomandsister!**

**Me: Good Hedgie-hog!**

**Shadow: [hugs bazooka] I don't even care…**

**Sonic: Shadow likes his guuns! Shadow likes his guuns!**

**Shadow: Nu-uh!**

**Sonic: just look a Jackattack's truth or dare fic! It says that you do!**

**Sonic and Shadow: [fighting]**

**Me: I don't own Sonic or Jackattack's dare fic ether… I don't even have a Shadow plushie. [Glomps Shadow] Oh well… you'll do!**

**Shadow: AAAAAAA!!!!! GET HER OFF!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Espio looked out the window of the two taped-together refrigerator boxes that served as the Chaotix's HQ.

"So we have to wait for some of the neighborhood kids to come here?" he wondered to the nearest person, which happened to be Charmy.

"Yep! Vedor saided dat we wait for the kidses and then we hewp them!" the bee replied.

Espio couldn't understand toddler-talk so; he went off in search of Vector, who had said something about the comic book store. Charmy looked at his stuffed chao as if it was saying something then he nodded and went after his new "izrd" friend. Meanwhile, Espio had caught up to Vector and was watching the croc kid talk to a blue hedgehog boy.

"Don't worry Sonic! We'll help you find out who took your ice-cream-truck money!" Vector said to the blue hedgehog.

"How?" The hedgehog, who Espio had decided was Sonic wondered.

"Umm… we haven't worked that out yet… but we will!" Vector said. It was pretty obvious to Espio that the Chaotix weren't very good at their job.

"Maybe we should ask some of the neighborhood kids if they saw anyone sneak into Sonic's house." The chameleon suggested.

"Hey, you might be on to somtin'!" Both Sonic and Vector cried.

"I have always been good with detective work." Espio agreed.

Back at the Chaotix's HQ Espio, who had the neatest hand-writing, wrote in a piece of paper:

**Case 1: The Case of the Missing Ice-Cream Truck Money**

**Victim: Sonic T. Hedgehog, Age 8**

**Suspects: None **

**Estamated time of Incedent: 12:09 pm Today**

**Case statas: Open **


End file.
